


Fingerprints

by Bestbuds55



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Touching that ass, funny?, inconvenient bruises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: Adachi trips and falls and Kurosawa catches him. He has bruises from it and the next time he sees Kurosawa is embarrassing. “I have your fingerprints on my butt!”
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Adachi/Kurosawa
Comments: 26
Kudos: 300





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Happy Monday everyone. I split this fic into 2 to make it easier on myself to work on. Hope you enjoy the first part!

It wasn't that long after Adachi's 30th birthday that an actual incident happened. Well, despite the whole suddenly being able to read minds through contact incident. That was magic, this was something else all together.

He's been so uncomfortable on the crowded elevator for the last couple of days that Adachi switched to taking the stairs. He worked on the 10th floor and by the second time taking the stairs that day his legs were seriously burning. Though, this would probably help him get into shape right? It was easier to convince himself to take them for the exercise then to admit to himself he wanted no social contact.

Even at the end of the long workday, the exercise excuse still worked. He simply took those ten flights of stairs because he really didn't get enough exercise and should worry more about his health. He had plans to mix up his dinner a bit and have a convenience store pudding as a well done treat. He hardly ever did that but the burn of his legs told him he deserved it. 

Adachi sighed quietly when opening the door to the staircase. Just once more today. He could do this. Or maybe he'd just stay here for a little longer, as the stairs looked twice as daunting and unappealing as they did this morning. There was nothing wrong with putting a little extra time into his work after all. It was called being a good employee and it wasn't like he had anyone waiting for him to come home. 

"Adachi? Why are you taking the stairs?" A confused voice asked, startling him slightly. It was Kurosawa, because of course it was. He couldn't have been caught by anyone else because very simply no one else ever looked at him like Kurosawa always seem to. 

Adachi hadn't been sure about the stairs before and now he wished he had sprinted down them, because now he was causing trouble. Kurosawa liked him. That was a strange fact in itself, but paired with the fact the Kurosawa was so very kind to everyone; this would be trouble. Would Kurosawa really follow him through this? Was a crush worth ten flights of stairs? Adachi didn't really know, he'd never had a crush on someone himself. And the way that he wanted to see Kurosawa's smile alway didn't count. Everyone who had ever met the man probably felt the same!

Adachi stood there debating with himself internally, while staring at his overly patient coworkers face. The only bummer about it was that Kurosawa wasn't smiling at the moment. Adachi missed that smile every time he could see it on the other man's face. Though, he was still handsome without it. Kurosawa just deserved to be happy! He should really answer before it gets awkward.

"It's good exercise." He said simply, pouting as he looked down at the stairs again. He didn't want to take them again, especially if Karasawa was going to follow him down. That defeated the purpose of avoiding him.

Was that really why he had been taking them though? Was it everyone and their scary, intrusive thoughts he was avoiding or Kurosawa and his kind way of being? He wanted to be near Kurosawa all the time and it was scary to Adachi. He'd never felt like that before and it made him feel like a mess. A mess that shouldn't be seen by anyone, let alone the man who was confusing him so.

"Watching your weight? Adachi, I can assure you that you look great." Kurosawa reassured with a smile. The perfect gentleman. If Adachi didn't already know the truth, would that even sound like flirting? Probably not, but he had also been oblivious to everything before turning thirty.

Not to mention that he couldn't think of a time before when anyone ever complemented his appearance? It certainly caught him off guard. Adachi swayed a bit from it and then forced himself to stop the movement. He wasn't some heroine swooning for his prince, Kurosawa was going to change his mind if he did things like this. Then again, Kurosawa apparently thought he looked great. To a degree that he voiced it out loud!

"Y-you think I look good?" He repeated thrown off a bit. Karasawa also seemed a bit flustered when he repeated it out loud. Adachi almost wished he could read his mind in that moment. It might have made things a little bit easier. And that's when the incident actually occurred.

Kurosawa took a step forward and Adachi took a nervous step back. It was just unfortunate that he'd already been standing at the edge of the staircase and therefore there hadn't been anywhere for him to go. Adachi yelped the moment he felt himself start to fall backwards, heart beating extra fast as he was falling down the stairs. Kurosawa was fast on his feet, grabbing at Adachi and harshly yanking him back up to safety.

Kurosawa ended up with one hand on Adachi's wrist and the other digging into the meat of his ass. Adachi grunted at the unexpected contact, but clung to Kurosawa as the other man helped him back to his feet. He tried not to think about anything at that moment, especially how no one had ever grabbed him like this before. His heart was racing, but he was close enough that he could tell that Kurosawa's was doing the same.

When his feet were righted, he took notice that he apparently swung his arms around the others neck so that they were fully pressed together. Adachi froze completely, but he wasn't the only one. Kurosawa didn't even appear to be breathing as he held tightly. 

They'd never been this close before, not even that time they had nearly kissed. It would be so easy to kiss now; all Adachi would have to do was lean his head forward slightly and there lips would touch. That seemed inappropriate to even think about, right up until he was treated to Kurosawa's thoughts. As if the situation wasn't enough without them.

'Oh God, I'm touching his ass! He feels so light in my arms, what did I do to deserve such a wonderful thing today?'

As usual, Kurosawa's face gave nothing away. Adachi bit his lip and squirmed a bit against Kurosawa, feeling like enough was enough. He had been embarrassed before hearing those thoughts and now he was hoping to spontaneously combust. Kurosawa was unexpectedly strong! That was definitely it and not that Adachi didn't want to leave the warm embrace. Still, those thought of Kurosawa's that he just kept hearing were to much at the moment.

"Let go." Adachi squeaked, voice coming out embarrassingly breathless and whiny. Kurosawa flexed his fingertips for a single second and Adachi had to try really hard not to embarrass himself further by doing something stupid like moaning. Then he was let go of and Kurosawa smiled at him even as Adachi slowly let him go in return.

"Are you all right Adachi?" He asked like a perfect gentleman. Like he hadn't been having pervy thoughts while gripping Adachi's ass. 

He nodded nervously, not exactly sure he was even telling the truth. He was going to go home and not be able to sleep because of this. Would he ever be able to forget what Kurosawa's hand felt like digging into his ass? Did he want to? Adachi cut that line of thought short, not wanting to embarrass himself further. He'd think about it later instead, in the privacy of his own apartment. 

"Thank you for catching me." Adachi replied back, because he'd been trying to work on communicating better. Kurosawa nodded back at him, still smiling that stupidly handsome smile. 

"Shall we go? Ten flights of stairs might take a while." Kurosawa teased, gesturing to the stairs just behind Adachi. 

Oh, Adachi had nearly forgotten the problem in the first place after nearly falling down the stairs. Of course, he'd already been caught taking the stairs so there would be no backing out now. Still, he should try one more time before Kurosawa suffered through this with him.

"You sure you wouldn't rather take the elevator? You shouldn't make yourself suffer because you think I need company." Adachi reasoned one last time with a pout. Kurosawa laughed like he'd just been told a joke and blatantly let his eyes trail down to Adachi's lips. 

"What's a few stairs if I get to spend a few more minutes with you?" He flirted making Adachi even more flustered. He really said that out loud too! It wasn't even some secret flirty thought, but full out an actual flirty line.

"Eh?" Adachi stupidly replied, forcing himself to turn away before he accidentally tipped down the stairs again. Since when was Kurosawa so bold? Was this all a hallucination after he actually toppled down the stairs? No, it felt to real. The heat of his face felt real.

Kurosawa snorted like Adachi was in some way funny, and walked diligently right behind the whole way down. Not much was said between the two of them after that, though they waved as they went their separate ways. Adachi thought only of how badly his legs burned after his work out day and not what happened with Kurosawa. Or at least he tried to. It was difficult when he could still practically feel the phantom hand gripping his bottom.

He privately rubbed his ass on the sore spots and whimpered at the feeling. Why did he kind of like the pain? That was strange wasn't it? And just how hard did Kurosawa grab him for him to be able to still feel it? Adachi had always bruised easily, so probably not even that hard.

Adachi decided that he really just shouldn't think about it anymore, considering there was nothing he could do about it. Kurosawa had saved him from a bad topple down the stairs, he didn't have any right to complain about a few sore spots! 

Anyways, he should be worrying about the burning sensation in his legs rather then his butt. When was the last time he'd gotten this much exercise in a day? Adachi had never been in particularly good shape, but this was kind of just sad. He would definitely not be taking the stairs every day, but maybe he should start taking them every couple of days. It was reasonable to start worrying about your health after turning thirty after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: A bit later then normal, but I had to watch episode 8 as soon as possible! Seriously 😳 what an episode! Enjoy this while I start working on something a bit more sexy. 😫 That cute date/friendship scene put me in a mood for it!

Adachi slept terrible that night, mind flickering back to the embarrassing events of the previous day. He had to keep reminding himself that Kurosawa hadn't minded catching him or laughed because he fell. That he wouldn't do that because Kurosawa was way to nice to be cruel to anyone. Even if Adachi probably deserved it.

It was the next morning when he was getting ready for work, that his mind even dare to wander back to the stairs incident. He rubbed at his own butt and winced slightly. Contorting back slightly, he could see a bit of color that didn't belong there. The purpling from Kurosawa's hand was unmistakable. 

Adachi paused and reflected that he could only see it from the awkward angle like this. That wasn't good enough. He found it absolutely necessary to grab a mirror to confirm. He had Kurosawa's fingerprints on his butt! Like they were clear bruises and if Adachi touched the exact spots it kind of hurt! It hadn't been phantom pain all along, but actual marks Kurosawa had left on his skin.

It was clearly from when Kurosawa had stopped him from falling, but he hadn't realize just how much Kurosawa had dug those fingers in. Honestly, Adachi thought he'd done a decent job not thinking about it past the initial moment, but this changed things. How was he supposed to focus on work today when all he could think about was Kurosawa's fingertips digging in? 

Adachi blushed and had to whirl away from the mirror. He was hot in places that he didn't want to be this late into the morning. He had to be getting to work, and certainly didn't have time to touch himself! Not that it would be on any level appropriate to touch himself while thinking about Kurosawa and what else those hand could do to him. Adachi squirmed in place; he felt like he was a mess.

Kurosawa had done something exceptionally nice and Adachi was being a pervert about it! That was low, and he felt bad about it. Kurosawa liked him, had flirted with him, but that didn't mean that he'd want Adachi to think about him like that! Giving one last angry shake to his head, Adachi pinched himself painfully in the privates and yelped because of it. He sniffled back tears and put his coat on for his commute to work. Served him right for being such a pervert.

It hurts to sit down that day, but Adachi couldn't do anything about it. He was scared to make a move because somebody might ask what was wrong. Also, his thoughts kept echoing back to his morning situation. He could feel a spark of pain from certain spots if he shifted just right and Adachi was sure something had to be wrong with him. People didn't normally like things like this did they?

He avoided conversation anyway he could, fearing that someone he could hear his naughty and terrible thoughts the way he could hear theirs. It was unlikely, but not impossible. He probably wasn't the only magic user, considering that he'd been about to read about the legend online. When he'd finally stopped panicking about it and dared to. 

Forget about someone else reading these thoughts, Adachi was well aware that he had a bad filter when he was panicked and tended to say exactly what was on his mind. There would be no way that wouldn't be the first thing on his mind either. Not well he could feel them.

He did very well with keeping to himself until the end of the day, where he worked a few extra minutes mostly to make sure the elevator wouldn't be crowded. It mostly worked too, besides the fact the Kurosawa was waiting for him with that charming smile of his. Adachi could only hope that he successfully smile back but it felt more like a grimace.

The elevator closed them in and Kurosawa stood way too close to him for it being empty. He squirmed once again thinking about the bruises, trying not to even look at Kurosawa. This was so embarrassing, he just needed to be away from the man for a couple of days to forget this happened. It luckily was Friday, so he wouldn't have to deal with this for two days and hopefully they wouldn't be a problem anymore.

He just had to get through these few uncomfortable moments and he'd be free from this. Too bad Kurosawa just had to talk to him and ruin everything.

"Not taking the stairs today?" Kurosawa teased with a smile. Adachi just uncomfortably shook his head no. If he didn't speak, then he couldn't embarrass himself. He tensed up and kept his eyes trained on the ground; he didn't deserve to so much as look at Kurosawa after those thoughts he had had that morning.

"Adachi?" Kurosawa asked, his smile slowly dropping. Adachi pouted his lips and tried his best to stay strong, but it was harder than he thought it would be. He glanced upwards just in time to catch Kurosawa frown and lean away from him. He looked miserable in that moment. Adachi was beginning to feel bad. 

It seemed that he was doing a good job about being an asshole today. Kurosawa didn't deserve this behavior from him. Adachi shuffled his feet a bit and glanced at the ground again; this was so embarrassing. He should just come out and say it. His mom had always said that honesty was key in any relationship. That probably applied to even a friendship? 

Were they friends? Adachi had barely even stopped to think about it before. They had been work colleagues for literal years and Adachi had always looked up to Kurosawa for his work ethic. They'd really only started talking after he'd turned 30, was it to soon to consider them friends? His mind whirled in confusion; did he want to be just friends with Kurosawa?

This was all to confusing for Adachi, but in the end he knew he was hoping for more. People didn't just think exclusively about another person if they weren't attracted to them in some way. Oh god, he just realized he was attracted to Kurosawa! Adachi took a deep breath and tried to think of something better to say than what had been on his mind all day. It didn't work.

"I have your fingerprints on my butt!" Adachi blurted out, thinking about turning away and just concussing himself on the wall the moment it was out of his mouth. How did he function in everyday life, when clearly he shouldn't ever talk to another person? Adachi was so very embarrassed that his mouth opened and closed, twice. 

They made momentary eye contact because of course they did. Kurosawa's face was so full of wonder and Adachi just wanted to die. He was a little bit young, but this couldn't be that different from what a heart attack felt like? It thumped hard enough that he wondered if Kurosawa could hear from feet away. His ears rang.

Adachi couldn't help but watch Kurosawa lips, but then snapped his eyes back up to Kurosawa's in fear of being caught. He heart beat so fast that he thought it might explode and he was treated to Kurosawa's eyes trailing down. Adachi's skin prickles a bit as the eyes moved so slow that he could practically feel the drag. Was this what it was like to want to kiss somebody?

"From when I caught you." Kurosawa murmured, reaching out and Adachi took a moment to just look at the offered hand. Did Adachi want to know what he was thinking? Probably best not to know. Yet he was curious and though it was scary he wanted it.

"Could feel the bruises the whole time I was sitting down today." He mumbled, still deciding whether he should take the offered hand. 

Kurosawa suddenly came forward and slammed his hand into the wall next to Adachi's head. He breathed heavily and leaned in close Adachi, who was thrown off by the really sudden movement. Kurosawa only stopped when their faces were inches apart and Adachi was unsure how to proceed from there. Should he lean forward, or was that to presumptuous? Was this going to be his first kiss? Oh, it was.

Kurosawa sealed the deal and placed his lips on Adachi's. They were soft and even though Adachi twitched around a bit while it was happening, the experience was nice. When Kurosawa leaned back, Adachi tipped forward to follow him. 

When Kurosawa smiled at him, Adachi couldn't help but smile back. He'd never felt this happy before! The elevator came to a stop and they pulled away from each other, as people were standing outside of it. They walked out together and only stopped outside the building.

Adachi was content to go home and probably pressed his fingers to his hips all night in memory of what happened, but Kurosawa apparently had other plans.

"Come home with me tonight." He said like he wasn't being crazy. He had this confident look in his eye that seemed to sparkle the more Adachi looked at it. It was, hot?

"Ehh?" Adachi squeaked in surprise. He certainly hadn't expected a proposal like that! 

"I'd like to kiss you again and maybe take a look at those bruises. You know, to make sure they are going to heal properly." Kurosawa said calmly, like he wasn't driving Adachi crazy. There only thing that gave him away from being perfectly calm is the fact that he bit his lip when saying the word bruises. If Adachi hadn't been looking exclusively at those lips, he would have missed it.

Kurosawa once again reached out a hand for Adachi to take and waited. Adachi stared without moving for a moment; this was all happening so fast. Did he want this? Yes. Was it going to be all right if he didn't want to go beyond kissing yet? 

Adachi trusted Kurosawa to stop if he asked him to. He took the held out hand and smiled at him. The smile that Kurosawa gave him back was blinding. Adachi squeezed their hands together and tried not to blush from the definitely naughty thoughts that Kurosawa was currently having. Oh, it looked like he wasn't the only one who liked the bruises.


End file.
